Let there be love
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Short fic. Pensamentos. Distração. Declaração.


_**Let There Be Love** (Deixe existir o amor)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens e todo o Universo de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

Vejo-a atravessar animadamente o aposento sombrio em direção a atual sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix – a eterna cozinha doLargo Grimmauld, nº 12. Espero pacientemente por seu tropeço no porta-guarda-chuva e quase rio com isso.

Procuro me concentrar, momentos depois, na preleção de Dumbledore, mas cada movimento dela atrai meus olhos e não consigo mais desviá-los. Ela parece estar bebendo cada palavra proferida.

_Encantadora._

Como ela consegue se envolver de maneira tão profunda nesta guerra e, ao mesmo tempo, manter essa alegria quase infantil?

Seu cabelo e a cor de seus olhos variam conforme o grau de compreensão da situação relatada por cada membro da Ordem a quem o Diretor de Hogwarts dirige a palavra. Situação essa de que eu não tenho a mínima idéia. Dumbledore. A Ordem. A guerra... Tudo parece paradoxalmente distante neste momento.

Eu nunca imaginei que seria agraciado com um sentimento desses, puro e forte como o de Tiago e Lílian. Sempre acreditei que passaria a vida lutando por uma inclusão no mundo bruxo que jamais aconteceria. Não que eu não tenha passado a vida fazendo isso. Mas agora, diante deste cabelo arroxeado e desses olhos acinzentados, tudo pelo que luto perdeu _status quo_ em minha vida.

Quando Dumbledore passa a palavra a ela, posso observá-la mais abertamente, já que todos o fazem. _Fascínio_ é o substantivo que define o que sinto durante esses poucos minutos. Pareço-me, com certeza, com um adolescente tolo e apaixonado. Não percebi que chegara a esse ponto.

Um ponto onde não há mais volta.

Um ponto a que eu deveria ter evitado chegar.

_Como posso permiti-la se envolver com um lobisomem?_

Não posso condená-la a um futuro como aquele a que estou destinado. Ela pertence a uma das famílias puro-sangue – mesmo sendo mestiça - mais respeitadas no mundo bruxo, apesar do envolvimento com Artes das Trevas. Eu não posso transformá-la numa pária. Não se eu realmente gostar dela. E não há dúvidas sobre isso. _Então, não!_

Entretanto, ela diz não se importar. Já disse que gosta de mim várias vezes e eu sempre me esquivo. Tenho tentado protegê-la e isso pareceu irritá-la ultimamente. Ela tem me evitado. Parece que é algo como _dar um gelo._

Mas eu preciso resistir. Eu vou resistir. Não importa que o sentimento seja recíproco. Ela é muito nova e não sabe o que está fazendo. Não sabe... _Mesmo?_

Ela termina de falar e levanta em busca de algo para comer. Sigo seus passos disfarçadamente enquanto finjo prestar atenção na reunião. Tenho certeza de que Dumbledore percebeu que não estou atento à reunião hoje. E ele sabe por quê.

Com um pedaço de bolo em um pratinho rosado, ela volta a se sentar. Novamente, seus menores gestos prendem minha vista e a vejo comendo e esperando pelo próximo relato.

Ouço meu nome – tenho a vaga impressão de que foi a voz de Dumbledore – e os olhos, agora castanhos-claros, encontram os meus. Sem conseguir controlar, como se as palavras fugissem da minha boca, digo o que estava tentando segurar há meses.

- Eu te amo, Nym.

Seus cabelos tornam-se automaticamente rosa berrante e seus olhos parecem mais claros. Entretanto, o sorriso que ela me deu, não um sorriso 'fabricado' por seu dom, o sorriso dela, Nymphadora Tonks, tornou aquele momento mágico. E nada, nem a minha relutância, nem os olhares do resto da Ordem, me impediram de sorrir de volta.

* * *

Oi, gente!  
Essa é a segunda _Lupin/Tonks_ que escrevo e a primeira que acho que presta... XD  
Enfim, nunca li uma fanfic desse casal mas é meu shipper canon preferido! *-*  
Essa fic foi uma encomenda do _Armada Hogwarts_ do _RS_. Por isso é curtinha. =)  
O título vem da música _Let there be love _do _Oasis_; banda que eu _amo._

_Ah, estou em dúvida quanto à classificação da fanfic... ^^" Não sei se é K, K+ ou T. x_x_

Espero mesmo que gostem da fanfic! *-*

E, por favor, comentem!  
A campanha diz tudo:

**Deixe um review e faça uma autora feliz! =D**


End file.
